1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice fishing, ice fishing devices, and systems for keeping an ice fishing hole open over an extended time period.
2. Background of the Art
A problem common in ice fishing is the tendency of the fishing hole to freeze over, requiring periodic cleaning of the fishing hole to keep it open. When the fishing hole is unattended, and a tip-up system is used, the freeze-up problem is compounded by heat conduction away from water in the ice fishing hole. In any event, cleaning the hole is a nuisance and frequently results in a disturbance of the fishing line, sometimes at inopportune moments. There are a number of different approaches that have been used to keep ice fishing holes open during use. One type of system directs or applies heat into the water in the ice fishing hole or against the ice, and the other method scoops ice from the hole to prevent ice build-up
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,346 describes an ice fishing hole strainer device for capturing and removing ice particles from a newly drilled ice hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,662 describes an ice-skimming device for removing ice particles from an ice-fishing hole. The ice-skimming device includes a housing for capturing the ice particles floating in an ice-fishing hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,297 (Yates) describes a system for ice fishing including a flexible tube filled with an antifreeze solution and through which a fish line extends, the tube being supported in a hole in the ice and the fish line extending through a trigger which releases a tip-up flag and actuates an electric lamp when the line is pulled down through the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,317 describes an ice fishing assembly of a radiant energy absorbing bubble-like cover and paraphernalia resembling commonly employed ice fishing devices. The minimum apparatus of this invention consists in an somewhat irregular dome shaped cover that is made from any material that will absorb and transmit, to the air confined under the cover, impinging solar radiant energy. In operation, the cover is placed over an ice fishing hole and its enhanced-design ability to collect radiation assures that the water surface beneath the air space confined within the cover will remain unfrozen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,401 is indicative of the state of the prior art. A pot loaded with a combustible fuel such as coal is used as a radiant heat source for keeping the water in an ice fishing hole from freezing. The same heat source warms water which flows through a coil to a location near the fishing reel to keep the reel from freezing. Additionally, a tip up mechanism is provided for notifying a fisherman that a fish has taken the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,107 provides for a collapsible box containing a heat source and a hole contained in the cover for the fishing line. The device contains a bifurcated cover and a platform across the base for holding the heat source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,668 provides a method for keeping the ice fishing hole free of ice. In the device, the heating element rests on a closed bottom portion and uses several baffles to direct heat throughout the container. The fishing reel of the device is connected to the inside of the cover and, therefore, must be lifted out of the enclosure upon a fish strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,986 describes a fishing apparatus intended primarily for ice fishing that has a housing, a windowed door on the housing, an angling aperture in a bottom of the housing, a reel inside the housing, a flagpole and an electric light on the outside of the housing, and discrete actuators for the flag and the light; the actuators are engaged by a spool of the reel as line is taken out by a fish, and the flagpole is released to pop up and/or the light is turned on. A transparent solar energy collecting panel is provided on one side and the top of housing enabling solar energy to be collected inside the housing, the housing keeps an ice fishing hole from freezing up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,656 describes an ice fishing tip-up which includes an insulating heating structure integrated with a fish indicator. With the heating element in place, a cover is placed over the top surface of the enclosure to retain heat within the enclosure and prevent the ice fishing hole from freezing over.
It is known in the fishing art to employ a tubular member and a perforated member pivotally coupled thereto. The device also employs a flexible rod positioned in a housing to effectuate movement of the perforated member with respect to the tubular member. Although the device is useful for its intended purpose, it requires both hands of a user in its operation. Additionally, water trapped between the flexible rod and the housing may become frozen preventing the device from being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,406 (Bryzek) describes an apparatus for warming water in an ice fishing hole. The apparatus includes a support, closed heat-transfer liquid conduit and heated liquid circulated throughout the conduit. The conduit includes at least one loop portion for extending along the ice edge substantially at the water level. Radiant heat energy from the loop portion warms water in the ice fishing hole. The novel design of the apparatus permits an angler to fish at the same time the apparatus operates to warm water in the ice fishing hole. Each of these references is incorporated by reference in their entirety for their disclosure of technology, components and materials.